


Tony\Steve - Believe

by mangobango2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flaff, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobango2/pseuds/mangobango2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve feels for Tony certain feelings, but he permanently pushes him away and more and more away. All attempts to to get close to Steve, and suppresses at the very start. But why, so if he does not like Captain or Tony just do not want anyone to allow to approach yourself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony\Steve - Believe




End file.
